Cinema Forte
by Revy679
Summary: Darien and Serena go to the movies. Naughty fun inside! Another smexy romp for a friend's series.


**Cinema Forte**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Rated M for a reason! ;-)**

* * *

The day was sweltering, as if the sun had been set to broil. It had been one of the hottest days Tokyo had seen in years. Overheated just like every other Tokyo resident, the dark-haired man was regretting not driving his car. He had foolishly believed he'd be okay to walk. How silly he felt now as the sheen of perspiration seem to cloak his body. Or perhaps it wasn't just the heat? His mind was running wild, robbing him of his logic with x-rated images...of her. He was physically hot in every sense of the word...being completely honest...he was horny. With every step, the anticipation of yet another secret meeting with his gorgeous blond temptress was making it both hard to walk and yet made him walk faster. Just another anomaly he often found himself in because of his seductress.

He was a block away now, he could already taste the relief of reaching the cool and dark air-conditioned venue. Although, having her on his already aching cock...that was the real prize. No one could ride him like her, no one felt so good pulsating around him as he filled her thrust after thrust. Just as his mind was playing that naughty scene, the star of his mental porno came into view.

Her iconic hair style being the first sight that caught his field of vision, her short flowy skirt was next as it moved with the sway of her hips, hips that led to her long sexy legs. Oh, the thought of those hips working their magic as her legs locked around his waist...he shook his head. He needed to get inside...of both the building and her.

"Hey there, meatball head."

He smiled his sexy, yet cocky, smirk that seemed to shoot straight through her body and directly to her heat. She knew he had noticed the nearly imperceptible and involuntary shudder her body exhibited.

How infuriating this man was...and yet he was completely irresistible. Her body seemed to cry out for him even without her consent, it was as delicious as it was exasperating. But oh Kami how she craved him, how she yearned for his massive cock to invade her like a Prince conquering a new land.

She raised up onto her tiptoes and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He noticed a tiny bead of sweat roll down her chest and disappear between her breasts. He had to fight the urge to follow it with his tongue.

"Hello, jerk face," she smirked. Her sultry tone had him reminding himself that they were out on the street.

They stood there entranced in each other's eyes, the river of desire flowing as steamy scenes played out in their minds.

So caught in their lustful reverie, they didn't realize when the wind shifted and the heavens opened up upon them.

The rain brought them out of their trance as he swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her inside. So fast and heavy was the rain, though that her flimsy white tank top provided little to no protection against the moisture from the sky.

He was surprised to see nothing beneath her top. He was even more surprised that she didn't seem to care that her braless breasts could be seen through the now soaked material.

She saw the way his hungry cobalt eyes practically burned her with need. A shiver, that had nothing to do with her rain-soaked form, surged through her. She should have been cold, but she swore if she didn't know any better she would have thought she saw steam emitting from her body.

He turned her into his chest to ensure that no one else could see what her top was no longer concealing. He bought two tickets and walked briskly as she remained tucked into his side.

Being so close to him, his scent surrounding her like a blanket, feeling his muscles move as he walked, watching as his damp clothes clung to his chiseled physique...her body wasn't the only thing that was wet.

Much to their relief, the movie had started, and the theater was dark and almost empty...almost.

They chose seats in the empty row in the back all the way at the top. They walked with urgency as visions of pleasure and release occupied their thoughts.

He had barely sat down when she grabbed the obvious bulge in his pants. She stood there in front of him with nothing but the light from the screen behind her outlining her body. Bending down she bit his ear as she spoke. "I want that,"...she squeezed his cock..."inside of me now." At the same time grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her core to emphasize her point.

He didn't have to be asked twice. He was so hard, if he didn't fuck her soon he was going lose what little control he had left.

Lacking rational thought, his hands found their way to her ass under her skirt. He ripped her panties off as he brought her body towards him. She was automatically straddling him while working him free from his cloth confines.

He practically leaped out toward her and she could feel herself gush. She was in a frenzy to feel him inside of her again.

Lost in appreciation of his manhood, she was pleasantly surprised when she noticed him already slipping on the condom. She lifted up just enough to position herself. She had to remember she was in public, the thought turning her on even more.

She bit her lip to keep an audible reaction from escaping. She slowly slid onto him, keeping her moans trapped within. _Kami, how the hell did he feel this fucking good?_ she screamed in her head.

He watched her sink down onto his cock. The look on her face as she took all of him, biting her lip and trying to keep quiet. It was too much.

He grabbed the back of her neck crushing his lips to hers as he started to pump along with her frantic movements.

Between thrusts, he whispered..."do you like me fucking you? Remember, be quiet." He nipped her ear and gave a particularly hard thrust to drive his point home.

She bit her lip so hard she drew blood in an attempt to keep the scream inside. He was playing with her, they both knew it.

He saw the gleam in her eyes. "Oh, yes...I love your cock." She whispered huskily while rolling her hips and squeezing him so deliberately at their connection.

She laughed as he made a noise she had never heard before. He was trying not to scream or moan.

She giggled at her victory, but it was short lived. He had pulled her top down enough to expose her breasts and attack them, one with his mouth and the other with his free hand that wasn't holding her hip. She gasped and quickly snapped her mouth shut upon remembering her surroundings.

He was thrusting with such precision he was breaking her world apart only to piece it back together again.

She met his thrusts, riding him like a bronco as they met each other thrust for thrust.

He was close, she was so tight and hot. She always was his perfect cock sleeve, he thought as he watched her ride him.

Consumed with need, she was starting to feel that familiar feeling building. Her fast pants were signaling her imminent end.

Crushing his lips to hers, he brought his hands down to where they were joined and expertly manipulated her nerve bundle.

She ceased her movements, the euphoria crashing into her like a wave as she screamed into his mouth. And as she clamped down around, him he froze, his essence meeting her nectar in a rush of ecstasy.

As they came down from their high, they were now covered in sweat for an entirely different reason than the heat outside.

She slowly lifted off him, both enjoying the sensually tortuous departure as well as the look of longing on his face. At least, that was what she perceived the look to be. The look had left just as quickly as it had appeared.

Her panties were destroyed, so now she would be without a bra or panties.

She plopped down in the seat next to him and it appeared as if the movie's audio had drowned out their activities. He turned to gaze at her. She couldn't make out the expression, but she made a point to let him know he should buy her some new underwear since he had ripped yet another pair.

He smirked in his adorable way that drove her crazy. Then his hand had come between her legs. "Oh, but this is so much better...easy access." He claimed her lips as she squeaked, and he played with her like his favorite toy.

* * *

 **This was another installment for my Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing fan/friend Ninjette Twitch and her Hot &Heavy Chronicles. She is an amazing writer and you MUST check out her fics! Look her up! Well, go on! She's wonderful and magical and you will love her! ;-)**

 **As always thank you for R &R and F&F 3**


End file.
